


Countless and Sweet

by old_shizuumi151 (shizuumi151)



Series: True Love's High Fives [4]
Category: Free!
Genre: By the buckets :'), Chapter 3 is SMUT, Established Relationship, Flowers, Fluff, M/M, MORE SMUT EYYY, Not rated due to the various scenarios, SmuttySmutSmut, vocal rin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-01-26 11:28:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1686713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shizuumi151/pseuds/old_shizuumi151
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which each chapter is another snippet of our two favourite dorks together with whatever rating the situation calls for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted a fic for all of my imaginings for RinHaru after they end up together and being sickly sweet dorks, so I made this the place for all of those drabbles :) In the same episodic vein of '[If I could count the ways...](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1427401)', which alternatively features the prelude of them ending up together :D
> 
> Shoutout to [Asikikisa](http://asikikisa.tumblr.com) for giving me the name of the series this is in! <3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin wanted to do a romantic gesture
> 
> (Rated G)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cutest fanart of this chapter thanks to [shinylostcause](http://shinylostcause.tumblr.com) who's actually the sweetest ;D;

_This was a shit idea._

Rin’s lip twisted into a petty grimace when he stopped for the third time, with his eyes squinted and his cheeks strained in a lingering blush. Though miraculously, this time he managed to get halfway up the stairs. A loose breeze brushed past his hoodie to seep beneath his tank top, and his hair blew in his frown pointed at his hands. They were locked in the same position for the past ten minutes, particularly his fist wrapped around a collection of flowers.

The next moment was injected with a hard pause as Rin glared down at the radiant bouquet, filled with colours that probably clashed, though he chose them for their meaning anyway. He remembered the laughable amount of effort he put into this with a wince, cursing his inability to get anything for Haru without doing research.

 _As if I wanna fuck this up,_  he scoffed, still painfully hot in the cheeks.  _But, this…_

Rin wondered if it seemed too eager, giving Haru flowers even though they were just going to hang out at his place like usual. The outstanding spray towering out Rin’s hand would certainly leave a  _lot_  of implications.

 _I-I wanna remind him that he’s special to me…!_  he reasoned desperately, his legs starting to kick in gear as he plodded up the steps again.  _And this…this’ll leave an impression, for sure! So…_

Maybe Matsuoka Rin was just an utter sap that stopped by the flower shop next to the grocery store too long to be considered innocent a few days prior.

Maybe he imagined Nanase Haruka, his cool,  _gorgeous_  boyfriend would maybe have that glimmer in his deep blue eyes, that  _look_ , if he saw a bunch of beautiful flowers.

Maybe he imagined all that while tapping away on his phone to search up ‘flower meanings’ the day before.

Maybe Rin realised he would do most anything to see even a  _hint_  of a blush dust at Haru’s cheeks again, and that he could up the creativity and romance by going for some of the flowers by Tamura-san’s place on the way.

Maybe Rin was also more focused on the significance of the flowers rather than what colours went well together, after constantly referring to the note of flower names he had narrowed down earlier and showing it to the shopkeeper, old and kindly behind the counter.

Maybe he realised after bringing out his wallet and seeing he had left in the flower meanings, noticing how she tittered as he handed the money over in a pursed flush.

Though she was a florist; she would have figured it out anyway.

_I got too many flowers, didn’t I…_

Rin let out a dejected sort of sigh while he turned left, resigning himself to facing the Nanase front door head on.

He craned his head up to the bright blue morning, praying to some god of romance above that this was worth the imaginary gratitude that his inner romantic had built up. Also on the blow on his tangibly lighter wallet. His neck fell down with gravity, so he was studying the posy that could have wilted under his sharp eye. Without warning, he swiftly took out his other hand that soured from being buried in his jacket pocket and took the bouquet out of his cramping fist. He wiped his damp palm at the side of his jeans, cursing under his breath while pressing on his leg.

 _Dammit, what if he hates it?_  he thought, chewing on his lip.  _What if he doesn’t like a buncha flowers?_  his mind reeled with worry, yet he still pushed the doorbell while his other arm bent around, hiding the spray behind his back in a laughably cliché pose.  _Wh-Whatever! Doesn’t matter now…!_  he resolved, steeling himself as the echo of the doorbell faded.  _I already bought this, and I know he…_  he gulped, working past his mental stutter.  _Loves…me…s-_ so _!_  his grip tightened on the bouquet, even though his fingers trembled with heat.  _This isn’t a big deal…!_  he insisted, exhaling in the moment of truth when the door slid open.

He glimpsed Haru's normal, indifferent expression as he came out from behind, and Rin’s knees went a little weaker at his eyes growing a little brighter. He let out a tiny breath, flicking over how Haru’s hair was ruffled from the towel across his neck and his shirt a little rumpled from being freshly pulled on.

_Shit, I love him._

“Ah,” Haru murmured, “Ri—“

Haru started; Rin shot his arm out from behind, and suddenly the bouquet rustled inches away from his face. Haru brought his hands up on reflex, and his surprise softened as each petal shuddered into focus with the faintest blue wrapping. Soon, he was open-mouthed, gaping at the vivid colours blooming and the fine ridges of the wrapping paper coming into vision so close up. He gazed at the flowers, his eyes tracing the contour of each one and their petals before looking over to Rin, who was steadfastly watching the edge between the door and the entry hall.

“…S’for you…”

Haru’s eyes grew round, transfixed on Rin’s hair curtaining the flush on his cheeks before turning back to the flowers. He stood a while longer, absorbing the colour soaked in the soft texture, imagining how it would come to look on his sketchbook later. Then he spotted Rin’s almost cautious glance, and his trance flitted away in a blink.

Rin watched Haru scooping the flowers from his grasp, wordlessly collecting it into his own hands. He studied Haru’s expression, curious and open like a child with a new toy. Haru angled the bouquet around slowly, as if it would catch the light differently on its vibrant petals. Rin pressed his feet a little harder into his sneakers when Haru brought the flowers to his nose, and his heart leapt ever so faintly when he heard Haru’s drawn inhale, closing his eyes as he breathed in their welcoming scent.

“…Uh, you…” Rin’s hand found his nape, brushing it nervously. “D’you like it—“

“Ha—tchoo!”

Rin completely stopped, blankly taking in Haru wrinkling his nose in a little sniffle.

_…Don’t tell me he’s—_

Haru sneezed again.

“ _Crap_ ,” Rin came onto the step, his hands up and ready to take the flowers out of Haru’s grip. “I—I didn’t know you were allergic,  _shit_ —“ he cursed through a flush, just about ready to disembody his leg to kick himself in the head. “L-Lemme—“

Rin stopped when he gently clasped his hand, blinking at the warmth of Haru’s palm smooth at his own.

“It’s fine, Rin,” Haru reassured, and Rin was reeled in by his soft tone. “I just put it too close.”

Rin blinked, dumbly staring at Haru’s unminding expression while cradling the bouquet in his other arm. Then his eyes found a twinge of pink at the tip of Haru’s nose.

“But—”

Rin clammed up when Haru lightly shook his head, swallowing a touch at the hint of the barest grin coming into light. Instead, Rin stumbled a bit when Haru tugged at his hand, leading him into the house.

“O-Oi…” Rin muttered, feeling younger all of a sudden at watching Haru’s back and his arm stretched behind to hold his.

“…Take off your shoes.”

“— _Ah_ ,” Rin jerked his head to his sneakers, awkwardly shoving them off with his toes while Haru still kept his grip on his hand. “Right…”

Rin shuffled them as neatly as he could with his feet, and when he was done Haru continued to drag him into the living room until he was obediently sitting at the kotatsu. Haru let Rin’s hand slip out of his grasp, and his hand floated back to his side as Rin watched Haru disappear into the next room for a moment.

Which left Rin alone with his thoughts.

 _I think he likes it,_  he nodded once, clumping his fists at his lap.  _He’s not allergic, I don’t think. S’just a sneeze,_  he insisted, pulling at the hem of his tank top.  _…Where’s he gonna put it…?_

Suddenly he envisaged Haru’s fluffed bedhead and rising out of bed, looking up to see a vase of Rin’s flowers with a fond smile.

Then Rin’s head met the table.

_Shiiiiit, no **way** —!!_

Rin craned his neck up so it lay flat against the table, his face scarlet as his chin dug into the surface.

 _H-He’s probably gonna put it somewhere private and all that…_  he reasoned, but his eyes went downcast a moment.  _…He…didn’t really say thanks, did he…?_

He rolled his cheek to the side, a faint frown playing across his features before he saw Haru in his mind’s eye again, revolving the bouquet in his grip with a precious curiosity.

Then, Rin realised, that it was okay if Haru didn’t say thanks.

_I wish I coulda seen him smile about it though…_

—But it didn’t mean he couldn’t complain a little first.

As if on cue, he turned to the sounds of Haru’s footsteps. And after his expression morphed into sheer surprise, after his back snapped straight while gaping at Haru entering the room normal as ever—

Haru set a plain white vase on the kotatsu, so the flowers bloomed a foot away from his disbelieving face. Right where anyone that walked in would see it as plain as day.

“I’m putting them here.”

Rin was too shellshocked to retort an ‘ _obviously_ ’, still goggling his flowers smack-bang in the middle of the table as Haru came over beside him. Rin’s head slightly pulled to his right where Haru settled beside him, and a tingle spread across his chest from where Haru laid his head like Rin’s shoulder was a warm pillow.

Rin tried not to wheeze too hard when Haru’s fingers curled around his own.

In case it wasn’t clear before, he  _really_  liked Haru.

“Uh…” Rin muttered intelligently, his eyes fixed on the shock of colour of his flowers, even more intensely aware of Haru’s hair shifting against the side of his neck and his fingers soft and slim.

“…Can you tell me what flowers they are?” Haru murmured, shifting his head so he looked up to Rin and nuzzled at the crook of his neck.

When Rin strangled the ‘ _sure_ ’ that nearly jumped out of his throat, he knew he was so  _whipped_.

“…W-Well,” Rin cleared his throat, bringing his free hand up to point at each flower. “That’s a…um, well you know that’s a sunflower,” he tilted his head sheepishly, continuing. “This one’s a lilac… tulip…pansy…uh, ranunculus…violets…gardenia…forget-me-nots…and, uh,” he hesitated a moment, flushing to his toes. “A rose.” he blurted out, before pursing his lips at Haru leaning a little more weight onto him.

“Mm…” Haru hummed absently, thumbing Rin’s palm. “…Do you know what they mean?” he mumbled, and Rin inwardly seized up.

“Y…Yeah.” Rin muttered, like he was four years old and unable to lie at Haru’s soothing voice.

“I see.” Haru nodded slightly, and the living room drew into another pause.

…

“…Can you tell me?”

“…Y-Yeah.”

_I’m fucked._

After a few more seconds with Rin’s gulp, he spotted Haru gradually lifting his other hand, pointing at the sunflower.

So that’s how his grave would be dug, then.

“Uh, a sunflower means…a—“ he swallowed, trying to stave his growing embarrassment. “A-Adoration.”

Rin felt a press at his shoulder, wondering if Haru was silently laughing at him while he just pointed at the next one. A sunny, yellow pansy stained with black at the centre.

“…L…L—“ he groaned in defeat, grumbling his next words into Haru’s hair. “Loving thoughts…”

Haru nudged a little closer to him, keeping their hands entwined as he pointed to a flower with white petals pointed at the tips like a flaring rose.

“Gardenia,” he repeated against Haru’s head, beginning to accept his fate. “…Joy.”

He swore Haru was going to laugh. Instead, he pointed again, to the few violets dotted with yellow in the middle.

“Faithfulness.” Rin turned, plopping his cheek against Haru’s head with a huff.

Haru only smiled, moving to the pink lilac sweetly lined with white.

“First love…” Rin said, a little softer as he began to huddle up to him.

Haru held Rin’s palm more firmly, squeezing a touch as he nearly traced over some small flowers at the side, their small petals soaking in a brilliant blue.

“Forget-me-nots, well,” Rin scratched his pink cheek, drowning in his own sentimentality. “Y-You can figure that one out.”

“Then, what about this one?” Haru asked, and Rin’s eyes nearly bugged out when he pointed to the rose, rich and crimson.

“You’re killin’ me here…” Rin whined. He jerked his head to see Haru maintaining his innocence with a straight face, but caught the flicker of mischief across his eyes all the same.

“You said you’d tell me.” Haru countered, as if it were common sense, and Rin tried to sneer at his simple pout.

Rin had his romantic fantasies, but they didn’t entail Haru being a little shit about them.

“Passionate  _love_.” Rin spat out, enunciating it as if Haru would be the one embarrassed by it.

“Ah.” Haru looked at the posy again.

“Don’t  _ah_  me, you  _know_  what a red rose means…!” Rin barked defiantly, his brow twisted in a fluster.

Haru shrugged. “Yeah, I do.”

Rin wilted against his shoulder. “Didn’t even try to argue…” he wailed softly, and Haru just nudged to the next flower.

“What about the tulip?” he asked genuinely, and Rin pivoted his head to the warm yellow petals tucked in together.

_Hopelessly in love._

“…Happiness.” Rin said after a pause.

He wasn’t going to make a  _complete_  fool of himself anyway.

Haru nodded in acknowledgement, and Rin thought of telling him a little later. Maybe.

“…These?” Haru moved onto the last flowers, and Rin eyed their petals that were like paper-mâché, tissue paper dyed a sweet orange intricately folded together.

“Those are ranunculus,” Rin muttered. “They mean…” he lulled, feeling Haru’s gaze shift onto him inquisitively. He knitted his brow, and swallowed. “…Radiant.”

…

“Pf… _aha_ …”

Rin whipped his head to Haru muffling a small giggle at the side.

“O- _Oi_ …!” he spluttered in protest, turning Haru’s shoulder around so he could at least privately laugh in his face. “D-Don’t  _laugh_!”

“Sorry, sorry,” Haru waved off Rin’s reddening, lifting his head to reveal his eyes a touch thinner in a happy smile. “Is it because I’m… _your shining_?”

“Oh my  _god_ ,” Rin groaned in absolute horror, headbutting Haru’s shoulder to hide his burning face. “Should never’ve told you it was about  _you_ …” he mumbled, rubbing his head into Haru’s frame shaking with chuckles.

“Well?” Haru tilted his head, his breath stilted while he calmed from his laughter. “Is it because of that?”

Rin lifted his head up, giving Haru the meanest pout he could muster.

“Yeah,” he said obstinately, continuing even while Haru arched an amused brow. “Yeah, it  _is_  because of that,” he insisted, sitting up so a little smirk could work its way across his cherry cheeks. “Got a problem?” he challenged, and Haru’s eyes widened when Rin poked him in the stomach.

“Oi, Rin…” Haru warned, but Rin grinned devilishly all the same. Haru let go of Rin’s hand to push away his wrist, his cheeks beginning to tint. “Rin,  _don’t_ —“

It was too late. Rin lunged for his stomach and Haru fell back onto the cushions, laughter bubbling from his lips as his fingers danced across Haru’s midriff, relentlessly tickling the life out of him.

“Gonna say I was  _cheesy_? Huh, Haru?” Rin goaded, his smile wide while he trapped Haru’s squirming body. “Gonna say I was a  _romantic_ ~?”

“You  _are_.” Haru retorted with a breathless smile, before he clapped a hand to his mouth, trying to suppress his giggles.

“You  _didn’t_ ,” Rin tilted his chin down in a mock gasp, his eyes wide as if he couldn’t believe what Haru had just uttered. Then his broad grin came back, and Haru let out a small gasp as Rin wrenched away his hand. “That’s just  _asking_  for it.” he resolved, before launching a full-on tickle attack as Haru threw his head back in fits.

“Ahaha…! Rin!  _Pft_ —!“ Haru rolled to the side trying to escape, his cheeks strained with mirth and his frame jolted while Rin sniggered. “Hahaha! I- _Idiot_ , quit— _ahahaha_ …!”

“Nah-ah, gotta say uncle,” Rin taunted playfully, his own smile stretching across his lips as Haru’s breath stuttered with giggles. “Say uncle,  _Haru_ ~”

“ _Pfft_ —uncle,  _aha_ — _uncle_ …!” Haru laughed out, only catching his breath when Rin pinned his arms by his shoulders. Rin leaned down even closer, so Haru’s puffs darted across his triumphant grin.

“Now, say ‘I love you’~” Rin teased, his cheeks tinted as he towered over Haru giving him a tender smile.

“I love you…” Haru murmured fondly, and Rin’s satisfied smile masked his lurching heart.

“That’s more like it…” he chuckled giddily.

He bent down so he was nosing Haru, nuzzling his head in a sweet eskimo kiss. His hair swept about Haru’s rosy cheeks, making him chuckle as he returned it in kind with their legs tangled together. Rin felt a heady sweetness at the warmth of Haru’s breath sighing across his lips, and he stopped when Haru lifted his fingers to his cheek to bring his red gaze to his. Rin examined his soft black locks fanning just above his towel onto his cushion, his jaw gradually going slack at Haru’s flawless complexion sprinkled with a young pink. His eyes were a subdued blue sparkling with affection, and the corners of his lip lifted into a smile reserved just for him.

“Welcome home.” he whispered, and Rin stared down at Haru lying beneath him. He blinked in a flushing daze, before Haru’s hand became soothing at his elbow, calling him back to reality.

“…Tch,” Rin scoffed, but his smirk still held through his flush. “S’posed to say that when I enter the door, y'know.” he jeered without real weight, chuckling when Haru huffed.

“I  _was_  going to thank you for the flowers…” he muttered, rolling his head to the side. “But I guess not.” he decided, pulling a little face while Rin rolled his eyes.

“I’m  _home_ ~” Rin relented, though he still stuck his tongue out as Haru rolled his head back.

“…Thanks for the flowers.” Haru said, his smile bright and clear in his eyes as his hand trailed across to Rin’s back.

“No problem.” Rin smiled warmly, letting Haru pull him in for a gratifying kiss. He murmured against Haru’s lips, pressing into their shapely warmth smooth at his own.

“Nn…” Haru purred into their kiss, and he pushed Rin away so their lips parted with a smack, smouldering with an important question. “Does that mean you’ll eat mackerel with me today?”

“Hnnn…” Rin pulled a face, but instantly softened once Haru pecked his cheek. “You tryna  _bribe_  me, Haru?” he grinned in disbelief, before Haru pulled in his back and kissed him again, languidly pressing his lips to the soft cheek as Rin scrunched his eye. “ _Haru_ ~”

“Will you?” Haru asked again in a whisper, asserting his point with a well-placed kiss at the corner of Rin’s lip.

“Hmm…” Rin knocked his head in a thoughtful pout, bringing a finger to tilt Haru’s chin. “I think you needa convince me s’more.”

“Got it.” he nodded firmly, and Rin’s eyes darted to where Haru grabbed his wrist.

“Wha— _oi_!!”

Rin yelped as Haru threw them both over, so he was the one below now. His back went flat against the tatami, and rush of heat coursed up his spine at Haru’s blanketing warmth. The sensation made him break out into chuckles, grinning boyishly while Haru rested their foreheads together.

“Don’t laugh,” Haru muttered, his eyes lidded in a concealed smile as he gazed at Rin guffawing. “I’m convincing you.”

“Yeah, yeah~” Rin said airily, tossing his arms around Haru’s neck in a goading leer. “Get convincin’ already.”

Haru was smiling as he nosed Rin’s ear, taking in his dulcet laughter.

“I’m going to sketch those flowers later,” Haru said, leaning back to catch Rin’s gaze. “Will you hold them for me?” he asked, watching Rin blink while turning a light pink.

“A-Ah…” he grunted intelligently, swallowing at Haru’s eyes dazzling and earnest. “Yeah, sure,” he nodded once, before waggling his eyebrows in a cool smirk. “I’ll pose for you.”

Haru rolled his eyes at Rin’s comical expression, bending down to capture his lips in a loving kiss. A tiny note fluttered from the bouquet, with a doodle of a shark scrawled on the front. Inside were the indelible pencil marks of drafts before a message stood out in black ink at the centre.

_Love you._  
 _— Rin_


	2. Photo Shoots and Towels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A day in the life of the Iwatobi Swim Club
> 
> (Rated G)

The air was azure and crisp over Iwatobi High’s, rushing over its open pool in a crackle of high tension. Rei and Makoto were diligently by the blocks, focusing intently as Rin and Haru clutched the edge of their boards. They glanced to the far end of the pool, envisaging the distance and turn in their mind’s eye through the tint of their goggles. They pressed into their skulls thrumming with building adrenaline, readying as their bodies curled in with explosive restlessness. Nagisa was at the side of the pool right looking on at their intense energy, balling his fists up with a determined huff. Makoto and Rei thumbed their stopwatches at the ready, and Nagisa’s eyes glittered with responsibility as he circled his mouth to amplify his call.

One hundred metres.

“Ready…”

In the lull of his echo, a raw spark inflamed the air.

“— _Go_!”

They plunged into the water, and the pool quaked with their powerful kicks. Makoto and Rei already started timing with a sharp click, and the milliseconds blurred on the clock as Rin and Haru raged on through the billowing water. Their breaths held in the dead silence pounded with the splashes of their race, but everyone’s hearts battered against their chests taut with anticipation.

“Rin-chan’s ahead…” Nagisa said, his awe making him hushed as his eyes glued onto their figures, sharp and looming towards the surface like predators.

“His kick is always powerful…” Makoto nodded solemnly, watching the water churn with their dolphin kicks, their arms breaking out to slash the water. “But Haru’s got stamina,” he insisted, his eyes set in firm belief. “He’ll always catch up after the turn.”

Rin put every ounce of will with his stroke, bodily pushing every kick, pivot and pull to the absolute limit as breaths tore into his mouth in a gasping rhythm. He could see Haru’s blur when he pulled his head up for air, but he could always sense him edging forward, trying to wrest away his minimal lead.

_Amazing. He really is amazing…!_

The thought raced by in a single breath, his lips twitching for a grin as his eyes grew brilliant.

_But hell if I’m gonna lose…!_

He pushed each kick to roll from his thighs, to his knees, to the swoops of his ankles as he pulled back the thick water.

“Phenomenal speed…” Rei muttered, unable to tear his eyes away for even a second as they approached the wall. “While maintaining optimal form…” his eyes shimmered behind his glasses, his stopwatch nearly slipping out his grip as they whipped their bodies in the flip-turn.

Haru’s grace in the water became refined like a deadly blade, slicing through his path as the water let him passage. His chest started to ignite as he glimpsed the halfway line under his gaze again, stretching his arms as far as he could to even try to graze the wall. The water was still cool, loyally tempering the fire blazing in his gut as the feel of Rin’s wake fuelled its ember.

_Faster…_

He inhaled sharply, and he felt himself pulling up, edging closer to Rin as he carried through the water.

_Faster…!_

“Twenty metres left…!” Nagisa cried, pursing his teeth in absolute suspense.

“A little more, Haru, Rin…!” Makoto yelled out, holding out his stopwatch as they sprinted the charge into the atmosphere.

Rei’s cheeks strained in holding back his passion, but as they closed in below the flags he let it well over in his unbridled cheer.

“Go Rin-san, Haruka-senpai!”

“Haru-chan, Rin-chan, _fight_!” Nagisa punched the air as his cry bounced off the waves.

Five metres.

Three.

One.

“ _Forty-three fifty!_ ”

“ _Forty-three sixty!_ ”

Makoto blinked in the split second after realising Rei had yelled out first, before yanking his head between Haru and Rin stripping off their swim caps. They panted against the water, blinking through the deep haze as Rin pulled his head up.

“Who won?” he gulped, gasping in more precious air.

“You did, Rin-chan!” Nagisa announced, nearly bouncing as he came bounding over to the pool end. “It was _super_ close!”

“The difference was in the milliseconds.” Rei affirmed, holding out the stopwatch so Rin could peer at it better.

“… _Alright_!” Rin elbowed the air, turning over to Haru with a wide smile. “You know what that means, _dontcha_ Haru?”

He gradually calmed from his puffing as he glanced over to Rin, letting his eyes cast down on Rin’s heaving chest instead of his glimmering, magnetic eyes.

“—I get to kiss you _all_ I _want_ ~!”

Haru flushed at Rin’s boyish excitement, and even more when he splashed over into his borderless lane. Haru gently put his palms at his smooth chest while Rin pulled him in close, nuzzling Haru's cheek giddily as the heat radiating from their race was replaced with an easing affection.

“Well, Haru-chan was also racing so he could kiss Rin-chan all he wants, so…” Nagisa pondered, cocking his head while Makoto hummed.

“So doesn’t that mean the outcome of this race is a little pointless…?” Rei remarked, his exasperation lodged in a sigh while Rin peppered kisses over Haru’s cheeks.

“It’s how they do things, I guess,” Makoto sighed in a happy chuckle. “Being in a relationship wouldn’t change how they want to race each other.”

“You got that right, Makoto,” Rin chimed in, looking back to Haru tinting at his sly look. “You know what I’m gonna do, _Haru_ ~?” he murmured, leaning in so their foreheads were cool pressing together.

“What…?” Haru asked softly, considering if he could ever look away from his hooded red eyes.

“I’m gonna…” Rin whispered so only Haru could hear, trailing shapes across the small of his back under the water. “…Plant a _huge_ wet one!”

Rin mashed his lips against his cheek.

“— _Rin_!”

A choked yelp escaped from his throat at Rin’s obscene pucker planting into his cheek, with a fluster eating him alive at Rin’s _loud_ kissing. He scrunched his eyes while he squirmed at his obnoxiously wet smooch, trying to wrench him away by the shoulders as the water protested around them.

“Mmm _wah_!”

Rin pulled away with a dramatic smack, instantly bursting into peals of laughter at Haru scrubbing his cheek.

“ _Gross_ , Rin…!”

Haru held his shoulder at an elbow’s length, wincing in a blush while Rin just kept shaking with laughter.

“ _Sorry_ , sorry…!” Rin snorted behind his hand, his eyes crinkled in a shining beam that made the ripples still around Haru.

The sound of the others graciously blindsiding their PDA with chatter slipped away into background noise. Rin hugged him close in a squeezing embrace, and only the sloshing water teased through the music of Rin’s breath warm behind his ear.

“Rin…” Haru mumbled, his eyes half-lidded and his cheeks coloured in a tiny pout. “That’s embarrassing…”

“M’sorry,” Rin sighed again, thumbing Haru’s shoulder blade as his chin nestled over his shoulder. “You’re just really _cute_.”

He rolled his head over in a leer, giggling when he felt Haru’s huff in the swell and fall of his shoulders. Then his brow quirked when he felt Haru push him back, so he was staring into his childish frown.

“…Kiss me properly…”

Rin blinked.

Haru was gazing down at the pool’s shine while muttering tersely, softly, while his grip relaxed to mould against Rin’s strong shoulders. His hair nearly shrouded how his deep blue eyes glistened from the sunlight bouncing off the clear water, and he chewed his bottom lip after saying it like a sheepishness had washed up like the wavelets at his torso.

“— _Haruu~!_ ”

“O-Oi, _wait_ —!”

A sighing chuckle left Makoto at the sound of Rin tackling Haru into the pool. Rei only shifted his glasses up again while Nagisa catcalled at their underwater kiss.

“ _Woo!_ Go, _Rin-chan_ ~!” Nagisa whooped, waving his fist while Rei crossed his arms.

“I must admit, I remember being quite surprised when they were first so open with their affections…” Rei recalled thoughtfully, watching a flurry of bubbles batter the water above Haru and Rin. “Now I find myself surprisingly desensitised to their public displays.”

“Well, they’re really only like this around us,” Makoto added, helpfully smiling all the while. “Haru’s said he trusts us the most when it comes to this sort of thing. He says Rin's embarrassing but really,” Makoto paused, collecting a little chuckle as Rei tilted his head curiously. “Haru can be just as bad at times—”

“Aw, _c’mon_ , Haru…!”

“No.”

“I thought you’d _like_ a spontaneous underwater kiss!”

“You spat in the water.”

“What?!”

“You spit when you kiss.”

“ _Wha—_ I…! I do _not_!”

“Haru-chan should know!”

“Nagisa agrees with me.”

“ _Youuu…!_ ”

“ —but I don’t think he sees it…” Makoto trailed off, scratching his cheek in a sheepish laugh.

“…In any case,” Rei continued, shivering a little in the breeze while only in his legskin. “I suppose I’m simply glad they’re happy together, though I never thought their rivalry would have another facet like this.” he admitted, glancing over to the rowdy pool edge.

Nagisa was crouching with a toothy grin, throwing up a peace sign as Rin made strangling motions with Haru as a poker-faced barricade.

“…It must be nice, to have a relationship like that.”

Makoto took pause, regarding Rei’s pensive look and his blue hair tousling in the wind. His countenance melted into a warm smile, and he gently patted Rei on the shoulder without having to turn to who he was looking at.

Rei registered Makoto’s palm patient at his shoulder, realising he was staring at the melody of Nagisa’s bright laugh again. While Nagisa clutched his stomach at Haru swimming away from a spluttering Rin, he swallowed in a growing fluster.

“…F-Forgive me, Makoto-senpai,” Rei added quickly, pushing up his glasses up higher again. “That was a personal issue, I shouldn’t have imposed—“

“It’s fine, Rei,” Makoto shook his head kindly, twinkling at Rei jerking his head with a soft confusion. “…You know, I’m sure he’d say yes, when you’re ready.”

Makoto nearly chuckled again when a gurgling noise escaped Rei’s throat, his cheeks welling with discomposure as desperately looked down to his crossed arms again.

“…Thank you.”

“Never a problem.” Makoto assured, not missing a beat.

“What’s never a problem?”

Nagisa bounded in with a curious pout, immediately pressing onto Rei’s shoulders to pull himself up.

“Nagisa-kun…!” Rei whined in a squirm, stuck in perpetual desperation while the little demon only giggled.

“Ah, it’s nothing.” Makoto smiled, cupping his little laugh in.

“Ehhh?” Nagisa moaned, his head starting to bow down. “How come Mako-chan won’t tell me…?”

“Perhaps the fact that you quite literally jumped into our conversation would be reason enough.”

“Rei-chan, so _mean_!” Nagisa cried, fluffing his hair against his shoulder in protest. “I just wanna know!”

“Yes, well—“ Rei swallowed in a consuming flush, feebly wincing when he caught Makoto stifling his own chuckles some more. “P-Perhaps if you ask more politely next time, then finding out would be a possibility.”

“You know, right?” Nagisa pulled back, tilting his head. “What Mako-chan said?”

“Um—“ his eyes darted over to Makoto making himself discreet after a little wink. Rei watched him head over to where Rin tried to pinch Haru’s cheeks at the far end of the pool, before having to look back to Nagisa’s eyes pink and bright. “Y…Yes, I do.”

“Oh, okay then!” Nagisa beamed, and his eyes started to _glitter_ before Rei could say anything. “ _Pretty please_ , Rei-chan~?”

“Th-That is— _Nagisa-kun_ , you don’t need to _prostrate_ yourself against me…!

“But I’m being friendly and polite, right?”

“Do you have any concept of the social expectations of politeness?!”

“I do. This is just my way of getting information~!”

“ _Through hugging_?!”

“Not with _everyone_ ,” Nagisa clucked his tongue, looking up so Rei could swear he was glowing. “Just with Rei-chan!”

Rei froze up on the spot, gaping like a fish at the shine in Nagisa’s hair and his unfettered, wide smile.

“…N-Nagisa-kun, that is—“

“—Hey guys!”

Rei nearly snapped his neck from turning to Gou’s voice, and soon Makoto and the others looked over to Gou beckoning with an eager smile.

“Could you come here for a minute please?”

“Aw, phooey,” Nagisa pouted, slumping his shoulders as he let go of Rei. “I was about to find out, too,” he sighed, before he turned chipper again in a huff. He clapped his hand onto Rei’s wrist, looking up with a sweet face. “You’ll tell me later, yeah? After Gou-chan talks to us?”

Rei was already counting the frequency of palpitations his heart could possibly experience from Nagisa’s insistent skinship.

“…Alright.”

The numbers were dangerously high.

“Awesome~!” Nagisa cheered, tugging him along for the pool shed. “Then let’s go!”

“ _Gahk_ —ah— _wait_ , Nagisa-kun, you’re going to make me trip…!”

“Don’t worry, Rei-chan!” Nagisa assured sunnily, cupping his chin in a cool wink while dragging him along. “I’ll catch you before you can!”

“ _Nagisa-kun_ …!!”

“What are those two doing?” Rin muttered, pulling himself out of the pool along with Haru.

“I think Rei’s going to tell him something important later…” Makoto suggested, handing their towels to them. “Or maybe something else.” he added, just in case he was wrong.

“Thanks, Makoto.” Haru muttered.

“Thanks,” Rin caught the towel, briefly ruffling his hair with it. “Is he gonna confess?”

“You’re welcome. And hopefully!” Makoto smiled, his voice light like a bell’s.

“He’s definitely gotta. With the way Nagisa eyes him up, it’s almost criminal to be so slow on the uptake,” Rin nodded with a hum, pressing against Haru’s shoulder after he shook the water out of his hair. “And he’s hangs over him all the damn time, too. Like seriously, how obvious can a guy get, right?” he sighed haughtily, pulling Haru’s shoulder in while he towelled his face.

“…Right…” Makoto said, politely refraining from a quip while Rin’s hand went down to Haru’s waist.

“You’re still wet.” Haru murmured, hooking his own towel around his neck.

“It’s fine,” Rin shrugged, glancing at Makoto heading over to the shed before he leaned in with a hush. “I know you’d like it wet anyway~”

He pulled back with a mischievous grin, fully expecting another sweet blush. Instead he stopped a little at Haru’s impassive face.

“I would.”

Rin fought back a choke, watching Haru slip out of his hold to coolly walk away.

“…Should I make a note, then?” he jibed, trying to laugh back some of his composure as he got an eyeful of Haru’s strong back.

Haru paused a moment, turning his head back an inch with a small voice.

“…Maybe.”

Rin wheezed.

“Y-Y’know!” he stuttered, walking back up to speed next to Haru while they were still a ways away from the shed. “When we…when we do…that. F-For the first time,” he clutched his nape, trying to appreciate the pool’s sheen and not how he could feel Haru’s gaze at his cheek. “It’ll have to be proper. L-Like on a bed first and…r-research and everything,” he nodded resolutely, before he gathered the courage to glance in Haru’s direction again. “Just…before we can…try…what you’d like…after,” he swallowed, looking down to his own legskin. “After I— _we’re_ ,” he coughed again, trying and failing not to show the nervousness rising in his cheeks. “A-After we’re both ready…”

“…Of course.”

Rin looked to Haru’s patient voice, his worry softening with his warm little smile.

“We can wait.”

Rin’s gaze fell onto where Haru intertwined their fingers loosely, and he felt another swell in his heart. He had blushing, wide smile when he hooked an arm around Haru’s shoulder again.

“I love you, y’know that?” he said quietly, kissing Haru’s cheek.

“Yeah…” Haru smiled with a little puff. “Love you too.”

Rin hummed as he nuzzled Haru’s cheek like an adoring puppy, only settling back into normally holding his shoulder as they reached the supply shed.

“You’re slow, Onii-chan!” Gou huffed, bringing the other boys’ glances to where they entered the room. “Haruka-senpai, too!”

“Sorry, Kou.”

“Our bad, Gou,” Rin muttered, scratching behind his ear. “We’re here now, so what’s up?” he asked, pushing back his soaked hair while he perched over Haru’s shoulder.

“Not even my own brother calls me Kou…” she sighed wistfully, before starting her announcement in a sprightly beam. “I’ve called everyone here to ask if you’re okay with taking some pictures!”

“You usually don’t need to ask,” Makoto tilted his head, curious. “What is it for?”

“Well~” Gou poked her fingers together. “The yearbook committee said that the managers should take a few photos of their club! And since our win in the prefectural tournament, we’re getting a whole page instead of just a mention!” she explained, arms going into a proud akimbo. “Plus, it’s always good to make some memories with photos!”

“Ooh, we’ll be in the yearbook!” Nagisa gushed, balling up his fists. “It’ll be the first time the swim club’ll be in it!”

“That’s true,” Makoto hummed. “Being in the yearbook with a few photos would be great.”

“And for us to take a whole page when we’re such a new club is quite impressive, too,” Rei remarked, thoughtfully sliding up his glasses. “It makes me quite proud to have joined, even though defected from the track team.”

“Right, right?” Gou prompted. “That’s why we should get good photos of everyone!”

“—Wait a minute, everyone?” Rin raised his hand. “I don’t go to this school.”

“Not a problem!” Gou cut in happily. “I’ve included some pictures from our joint practices as part of the experience, so you won’t be out of place. Plus, these are only pictures to get a feel for the club.”

“It’s fine then,” Haru shrugged, and Rin let his hand drop. “I don’t mind if you take pictures.”

“Me neither, Gou-chan!”

“I don’t think I’m even going to try anymore…” she muttered in a sigh, before turning to Rin, Makoto and Rei. “What about you three?”

“Knock yourself out.” Rin gave a small nod, acknowledging Gou’s cheer growing in her beam.

“I wouldn’t mind at all.” Makoto assured sweetly.

“Of course, these pictures would have to be beautiful for the yearbook,” Rei nodded firmly. “However, perhaps we can keep a few copies for ourselves, since photos are supposed to capture enjoyable moments as well.”

“I couldn’t have said it better myself, Rei-kun!” Gou chuckled. “Then let’s get started! I’ll need to prepare to capture your musculature in the best possible light!”

“And we’re back to the muscles…” Makoto mumbled.

“Hey, you’re not gonna get any weird shots of me for people at your school, right Gou?”

“That’s just like Gou-chan to say that!”

“I said enjoyable moments, not musculature…”

“But musculature always means enjoyable moments!” Gou insisted. “Especially for the eyes~ Now get to it you guys!” she huffed, shooing them away as they jogged out. “Go swim a bit while I prepare the camera.”

* * *

“These last few ones are pretty good~” Gou hummed, clicking through a couple of photos of the boys diving, swimming lengths and instructing each other.

“I think should get some of the whole group.” Makoto said, leaning over Gou’s shoulder a bit to see the photos.

“That’d be a good idea, Makoto-senpai,” Gou turned to smile at his own, before he deadpanned at the pool. “If the others could actually focus for a minute.”

Makoto glanced up to see the others starting a chicken fight in the water, with Haru on Rin’s shoulders and Nagisa on Rei’s, trying to push each other off through splashes and yells.

“You could take pictures of them now, couldn’t you?”

“Yeah,” Gou agreed through a sigh. “But we have a tonne of outtakes and only a few ones that show what goes on in the club…”

Makoto hummed, rubbing his cheek in thought while he watched Nagisa and Rei surfacing with gasps, and Haru putting up a little victory sign with Rin.

“Well, why don’t you take the group photos anyway?” he suggested. “Having some photos of us enjoying our time together gives a friendlier impression than all the photos being about club actvities.”

Gou considered Makoto’s advice, putting a finger to her lips.

“Hmm…I guess you’re right,” she decided, “Could you help me round them up?”

“Sure.”

* * *

The boys were sitting by the blocks with their jackets draped over themselves.

“So do we just sit here, Gou-chan?” Nagisa pouted, kneeling by the blocks with the others as she pulled up a chair from the shed.

“Yup!” she said, stepping onto the chair while the wind flowed past. “Just a group shot of you guys sitting together. Besides, at this angle,” she held up her camera, standing above the boys. “You’ll all look really cool looking up and everything!”

“That’s quite creative.” Makoto smiled, leaning back onto his hands next to Haru, who gazed up at the clear, high sky.

“Thanks!” Gou said, before setting the camera at her eye. “Okay! Three…two…one…”

Haru paused as the wind blew sweet yellow petals across, and he reached out when they glowed against the baby blue sky.

“— _Free!_ ”

(click!)

“At first I thought saying free for photos would be quite silly,” Rei pondered, relaxing while Gou checked the photo. “But they would actually stretch the lips quite nicely in its pronunciation.”

“It does, doesn’t it?” Makoto leaned his head back. “It fits the theme of these pictures, too.”

“It sounds super cool, too!” Nagisa chimed. “And it’s also Haru-chan’s stroke! Free~!”

“Rin could pronounce it more fluently,” Makoto said, “Since there’s supposed to be an…arr, sort of sound that I can’t quite manage.” he chuckled.

“I’m sure we could ask,” Rei prodded up his glasses, turning to face Rin’s back in front of him. “Um, Rin-san, would you mind—”

“Bro,” Gou muttered with the blankest tone the boys had ever heard. “Stop staring at Haruka-senpai.”

The others looked up, jolting at the sheer dispassion across her face as she stared down Rin who only tilted a brow.

“Eh?”

She stepped from her chair, walking over and holding it out to him.

“…I don’t see the—”

“Look at yourself, bro.”

His gaze shifted over, and his eyes grew wide. “Oh _what_?”

“ _What_ what, _what_ what?” Nagisa bounced excitedly, crawling over to where Rin was sitting. “Lemme see!”

“Is something the matter?” Rei asked, polite while Makoto leaned over and Haru frowned in confusion.

“H- _Hell_ no!” Rin yelled at them, before turning to Gou desperately. “Gou, put that shit away before—!”

Haru easily snatched it from Gou’s grip, muttering an ‘excuse me’ before he held the camera so everyone could see the preview. Rin had the most sly leer on his face while ogling Haru, with an obscene blush staining his cheeks.

“Rin…” Makoto murmured, second-hand embarrassment radiating off of the preview screen. “That’s…”

“I didn’t know I was doing that…”

“Rin-san, that is a highly inappropriate expression to make for a yearbook photo.”

“Sh- _Shut up,_ Rei!”

Gou sighed. “While I’m happy you’re with Haruka-senpai and, as some of my guy classmates say, ‘got laid’,” she put it in air quotation marks, and Rin choked while Nagisa burst out laughing. “You’ve gotten way more absent-minded.”

“Y-Yeah, alright, I didn’t mean it…” he flushed again, scratching the back of his neck as he shrugged on his Samezuka jacket some more.

“Haru hasn’t said anything yet…” Makoto murmured.

Everyone turned to Haru holding the camera, still staring at the little Rin on the preview.

“Mako-chan, can you translate?”

“A-Alright…” Makoto said, beginning to stare. “…’Rin looks good.’”

…

“ _Haru_ …!” Makoto said desperately, while Rin’s jaw just fell at Haru’s pool eyes.

“So this is what Makoto-senpai meant by encouraging Rin-san…” Rei sighed.

“But Haru-chan really does like it, look at how he’s shining!”

“Don’t encourage him, Nagisa!” Makoto whined.

“Haru, you really think I look good…?” Rin asked tentatively.

Haru nodded. “Really.”

Makoto sighed. “Haru, seriously…”

“ _Haruu_ ~!”

“I feel like I should be more embarrassed by this than I actually am…” Rei muttered, turning to Nagisa while Rin squeezed Haru in a nuzzling hug.

“I guess we got used to it!” Nagisa shrugged happily.

“I guess so…” Makoto huffed with a smile, but it faltered when Rin asked what Haru liked about the picture in a whisper.

“I’m either managing a swim club or my bro embarrassing his friends, and I can’t tell which one anymore…”

* * *

The boys finished a few more laps in the pool for pictures before Gou called them to the pool end again.

“Okay, we’re gonna try to take another group photo!” she announced. “This one can be just for us, though!”

“Ooh, where’d you get these jackets, Gou-chan?” Nagisa asked, feeling the stretchy sleeves of his yellow towel like a bird flapping its wings.

“I did some shopping the other day, and I thought you guys would like it.” she smiled, watching the boys hold their jackets.

“Periwinkle blue is a nice colour,” Rei commented, turning the jacket in his hands before he pulled it on. “Though purple would have been nicer.” he admitted to himself.

“Is it because Rei-chan looks most beautiful with purple?” Nagisa suggested, rocking on his feet as Rei smiled proudly.

“That is correct! It brings out the colour of my eyes and has a richness that is aesthetically pleasant as well as impressionable! Not to mention the implications of royalty, which in turn connotes refinement, in its colour meaning!”

“These colours _are_ really nice, Kou.” Makoto remarked, thumbing the fabric.

“Would’ve gotten one with a print on it.” Rin clicked his tongue.

“They didn’t have any.” Gou said, while Haru crinkled his nose at the idea of a print towel jacket.

The boys sat down beside the blocks, resting up next to each other.

“What about yellow?” Nagisa asked, smiling while Gou looked for a good angle to capture all of them.

“Well, yellow in its most obvious meaning means happiness, and has a bright, dazzling presence in its richer shades. As well as being the prominent colour of sunlight besides white, it also communicates a sense of verve that can be quite inspiring!”

“Ahh, I see!” Nagisa nodded firmly, before Rei paused.

“Didn’t you know what it meant before?” he asked, tilting his head curiously. “The colour meaning of yellow is a common trivia.”

“Move in a little closer, everyone!” Gou said, pushing her hands to direct them.

“Well, I did,” Nagisa puffed out his cheeks, tottering closer to Rin as he turned to Rei again. “I guess I wanted to hear Rei-chan say it!”

Rei stopped to take in Nagisa’s wondrous giggle. He considered how beautiful the pink of his eyes were, and how the baby yellow jacket truly brought out the endearing fluff in his blonde hair. Nagisa continued on over where they could eat after club finished, stretching his arms over his knees as he talked, and Rei only gave a attentive, fond smile all the while.

“Haru, are you disappointed we can’t swim that much today?” Makoto asked, inclining forward to try to see his pout under his dark blue hood.

“C’mon, Haru!” Rin nudged his side, leaning up against him with an encouraging grin. “S’not so bad to take some photos!”

“…I want to swim…” Haru huffed, pouting a touch more as his chin sunk into his elbow.

“We’ll swim in a bit after this,” Rin promised, his boyish smile persistent across his features. “C’mon, gimme a smile!”

Haru frowned a touch.

“You’ll have to smile for the photo, Haru.” Makoto reminded with his own gentle one.

“Haru~” Rin chided playfully, looping his arm around so his hand rested on his shoulder.

Rin tugged on the open hem of his jacket, just as Haru’s expression went soft again. He leaned a fraction closer to Rin, letting his shoulder rest at Rin’s arm and his thigh to brush against his leg.

“You wanna share my jacket?”

(click!)

“Done!” Gou beamed. “You guys can swim a couple more laps before we go!”

“Yosh~!” Nagisa bounced up onto his feet, pulling at Rei’s arm. “Rei-chan, let’s do some more diving, okay?”

“Of course,” Rei nodded, standing up to his feet. “Also…I can tell you what I talked to Makoto-senpai about…”

“ _You_ told Mako-chan something?” Nagisa asked, his mouth forming a little ‘o’.

“Yes,” Rei nodded, tilting up his glasses again. “When club finishes, I…would like to tell you,” he said, affirming with a nod. “When we eat lunch.”

Nagisa looked across the determined expression of Rei’s face, and he grinned when he spotted a blush faint at his ears, just by the hook of his glasses.

“Okay!”

“So, jacket or swim?” Rin asked Haru in another nudge, teasing while Makoto seemly saw himself out and joined Rei and Nagisa.

“…Jacket first.”

“Alright~” Rin sing-songed, putting the hood of his jacket on. “Turn this way a bit.”

He motioned his head so Haru could follow, starting to lie against Rin’s chest as he pulled over the jacket. It easily stretched around them both, and Haru was blinking in a haze of red while listening to Rin’s breaths in their little cocoon.

“Is this nice?”

Haru glanced up at Rin’s murmur to see his soft expression.

He nodded. “Mm.”

“That’s good…” he whispered, resting his lips at Haru’s forehead in a hush.

Haru shuffled a little closer, nuzzling so his head laid at the crook of Rin’s neck by his collarbone. He heard the splashes of the pool nearby and their friends’ chatter, and he felt a happy sort of longing in his heart. But he knew they could wait a few more minutes, just so he could bask in Rin’s warmth.

“Hey, Haru,” Rin muttered. “Look up a bit.”

Haru tilted his head up, and he felt Rin’s hands prop his back up straighter. His eyes went a little rounder as he met Rin’s gaze at eye-level, seeing nothing but a warm red as he leaned in for a sweet kiss.

Rin hummed against his lips, and Haru angled his head ever so slightly, just as he pulled his own jacket so it went around in kind. They softly kissed inside their shrouding hoods, gently holding each other as their soft lips brushed and pressed in a soothing rhythm.

They pulled away at the same time, the tiny smack of their lips ringing in their ears as Haru watched Rin’s warm, toothy smile.

“Ready to swim now?”

In Haru’s blink, he heard his boyfriend’s sweet chuckle and his friends’ laughing in the distance.

“…Yeah.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on the lovely [towel pic](http://38.media.tumblr.com/a7713dc96f0e8276fff45fdd7e9d7713/tumblr_n6ua6n92o91syft3zo1_1280.jpg) and the [preview of the group photo](http://media.tumblr.com/4052eaf846e40af962c89694d935ae5e/tumblr_inline_n6vz01yfrS1s0ygxz.jpg) where the lighting made RinRin look like he was ogling Haru x)
> 
> Completely unedited save for spelling mistakes, so apologies where grammar booboos pop up!


	3. Loud and (Eventually) Proud

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin's confusing when he's insecure, but Haru loves him all the same. (Rated Explicit)

“Ahh, Haru…Haru, _fuck_ …!”

Rin pushed his hips back into Haru’s hand desperately, his teeth digging into his lip as he kept rubbing that spot over—slowly, firmly. Fingering languidly as his cock pressed on the underside of Rin’s quivering thigh, Haru leaned over, pressing his firm chest against Rin’s back. He lapped at the shell of Rin’s ear, nipping the lobe the slightest as Rin twitched with the each roll of his fingers.

Rin was swearing again, and he was loud. He was hugging a pillow, trying to hide it. He swore as the pillow softened his ragged, keening whimpers, as Haru felt him clench around his flexing, pumping digits.

“Rin…” Haru murmured lowly, gently blowing against Rin’s marked nape. “Are you okay…?”

Rin clawed the damp sheets, his laboured breath trying to mist over how Haru fingers delved into him.

“I’m fine— _shit_ ,” Rin bucked his head up, letting out a shaky sigh as Haru teased a third finger in. “ _Fuck_ , I…”

Rin was always sensitive—warm, wet, and tight. Burning hot, he shook like a leaf around Haru. He liked it when Haru did this, how he pushed him to the edge before they made love. But he wanted more—wanted it faster.

“Haru, c’mon—” his moan caught in his throat. “S-Stick it in already…”

Rin was entirely bare, clutching his pillow and lying on his stomach as Haru probed him. His muscles shone with sweat—tensed and shifted with each thrust and scissor. He looked so erotic, so beautiful.

Rin’s breathing went quieter when Haru pulled out his slick fingers, and he held the pillow even closer as he waited. The tear of the condom packet ripped the silence.

“Won’t you turn around?” Haru whispered at Rin’s jaw, his torso flush against Rin’s back. Their bodies were slippery as the tip of his cock pushed at Rin’s puckered entrance.

“N…No, I—” he shook his head weakly. Haru slid his hips forward, and Rin’s jaw fell as he started to enter him. “It’s embarra—ah, _ah_ …!” Rin’s eyes screwed up in a torturous bliss, feeling Haru’s shapely ridge push into him, stretching him. “Oh god, _Haru_ …!”

“Sorry,” Haru kissed his hair, immediately slowing. “I’ll go slower. I’m sorry.”

Rin’s heart swelled, but he clenched his teeth. “Slower _nothing_ , just—!” he pressed his lips tight, holding back a mewl at the head of Haru’s cock pushing against that spot inside him. “Don’t just…don’t just…!” his throat fluttered with a gulp, and he gripped his pillow as Haru’s girth kept _inching in_. “J-Just _fuck_ me already…!”

Rin felt Haru’s small gasp. How Haru clutched his bicep at his plea. “ _Rin…_ ”

“C’mon, _c’mon_ , just…” Rin kept blathering, barely feeling Haru lifting his hips. Rin’s lip shivered when Haru pulled out to the head, and his mouth fell open as it eased to the hilt with a smooth, filling thrust. “Ah… _ahn_ —” Filling and emptying him—pushing in, and out. “Shit, that’s it—” A little faster, harder. “That’s it, Haru, right there—” Again and again. “Yes, _fuck_ —!”

Rin angled his hips with every growing thrust, pushing back so Haru drove deeper, panting into his pillow as Haru’s chest slid fast against his back, muffling yells when Haru shoved into him hard. He could hear Haru’s laboured breath, how he slapped in, how the mattress bobbed with their love-making. Each plunge stole the air from Rin’s lungs, making him forget his volume, his indecency, only thinking how everything felt so hot, how Haru felt _so hot_.

“Haru, you’re so good—” he gulped, panting openly. He clenched his eyes shut at Haru’s fingers snaking around his cock. “—At this. So good at this— _fuck_ —” he bucked when Haru started to pump. “Sh- _Shit_ , don’t stop, please don’t stop—”

“Rin, I…” Haru gasped at Rin’s shoulder, gasped between kissing and suckling while his arm pumped and his hips thrust. “I want…to—”

Rin turned his head back when Haru pulled out. “Wha…What’re you—”

Haru held his breath to muster his strength, trying not to forget the pace as he pulled Rin’s shoulder, so the bed quaked when he rolled onto his back. Haru immediately planted his hands beside Rin’s torso, below his arms, staring at Rin still holding onto his white, dampish pillow.

“H- _Haru_ …!” His hair was a mess matted over his forehead, nearly covering his burning red face and his sweet, flustered eyes. Rin pulled up the pillow on instinct, hiding his expression while revealing his body—not an inch of fat, only hard, twitching muscle sweaty with sex, and his cock pulsing red against his smooth, pale skin. “Don’t—Don’t _stare_ at me…!”

Haru gently pried Rin’s wrists down, gazing with nothing but love and desire at his mess of hair. But he stopped at Rin’s peeking expression, sniffling and tearful.

“Rin…?”

“E- _Enough_ already…!” Rin jerked his head away, his body aching with heat but his mind reeling at Haru’s soft, blue stare. “It’s embarrassing when you—when you look at me like that!” he growled, but choked up with tiny sobs. “Especially when we’re like this—when I’m like this…!”

The heat in the room settled. Haru crawled a little closer, murmuring. “Why would it embarrass you?”

Rin jerked down his pillow, about to snap at him before he saw Haru’s features, enveloped with a soft worry.

He hugged his pillow tighter before speaking. “I…I’m _loud_ ,” Rin muttered with a thick shame, swallowing before a small tear streamed down his cheek. “I sound like some needy— _whore_ when we’re in bed, and I probably look like one when we do it, too…” he spat out, wiping his eyes angrily as Haru kept his searching gaze. “But I can’t… _not_ be loud—I’ve tried. It’s too much, and I—”

“Rin…” Haru cupped his cheek, thumbing his tear away.

“I just—” Rin’s eyes squeezed shut. “I don’t want you to see me like that when we—!”

“Rin,” Haru shifted onto him, his arms soothing Rin’s back while he kissed the corner of Rin’s lip. “It’s okay.”

Rin’s sob hitched. He looked to Haru’s sticky, yet loving hug. “H-Huh?”

“I like how you sound, how you look when we’re together,” Haru reassured at his ear, so simply genuine. “You like sleeping with me, and I want to see that.”

Haru pulled back from his embrace to see Rin wide-eyed, peeking from his pillow.

“You…You don’t think I’m…” his gaze shifted away. “Filthy?”

Haru blinked. “…Well,” he looked down, cheeks tinting as he nearly nosed Rin’s pillow. “When you sound like that…and say those things…” he started slowly, gradually finding resolve in Rin’s wondering gaze. “It turns me on. A lot.”

Rin squeaked. “H- _Haru_! That’s…!”

He stammered before stuffing his pillow over his face. Haru wondered how endearing Rin could be as he nudged the pillow away again, trying not to chuckle at his red-faced whines. Haru pressed his damp forehead to his, quieting Rin as he gave a soft, heartfelt smile.

“I love you, Rin.”

His smile grew as Rin looked up at him in a sharp inhale, his eyes starting to well up with rosy cheeks. “ _Haru_ …!”

Rin’s arms wrapped around Haru’s broad shoulders, pulling for a deep, breathy kiss. Haru returned it in stride, moving aside the pillow so he hugged Rin close, letting their chests finally press. Their lips grew full with kisses, and Rin’s mouth parted as he bucked into Haru’s hips.

“You won’t mind—if I—” Rin breathed deeply, whispering between ravenous kisses. “Make noise?—Say things?”

“—Everything,” Haru murmured back, relishing the sweet, wet pressure of their mouths. “I want to hear everything.”

“Fuck…” Rin gripped the base of Haru’s hair, his voice faltering. “— _Fuck_ , I love you.”

Their bodies were a slippery, tangled mess again—pressing, sliding, probing—so heat came washing back, and a fire licked Haru’s insides.

“Mm… _mn_ …” Haru moaned softly at Rin’s tongue prying open his lips. Their cocks pressed together, and Haru felt his condom as Rin ground up into him. “Rin— _ah_ …I still—”

“It didn’t slip off, did it?” Rin muttered in a stuttered breath, before mouthing Haru’s lips hungrily again. “Hurry— _fuck_ , I wanna come so bad.”

Haru didn’t waste time lowering his hips, angling himself at Rin’s waiting ass. Haru suckled on Rin’s swelling lips intently, teeth lining the plump flesh as Rin parted his legs. He wrapped them Haru’s waist, pulling them close so Haru pushed into his flush, pulsing hole.

Rin tossed his head to side as he clenched around Haru’s length, panting out his building lust, trying to contain the noises filling his throat.

Haru latched his lips onto Rin’s pulse as he drew out.

“Ah…!”

Rin’s mouth fell open in a gasp. Haru propped up his hips, and suckled at Rin’s exposed neck when he thrust in.

“ _Ahn_ —!”

Rin’s back arched off the bed, his voice pitched with sex as Haru made hot, fast love to him. He braced Rin’s strong hips, sliding his hands around so they were greedy at his ass—needy at the flesh of his rear as Haru nibbled his neck.

“Yes—shit, _yes_ …!” Rin whispered hotly into his shoulder, trying to catch each breath Haru knocked out. He was growing incoherent, grunting and moaning in-between panting and yelling as Haru pumped into him, deep and fast. “ _Fuck_ —just like that, just like that…!”

“Rin— _nh_ ,” Haru panted, cracking his eyes open, wetting his lips to his love’s keening, blissful expression. “Rin, you’re…so hot…”

He rammed his hips with each heated word, making Rin claw his slick back. He felt Rin’s breath shallow with whimpers, his hug tight with need as he clenched on his cock more and more.

“Shit, Haru, I’m close—” Rin gulped, shaking his head as their bodies quaked with heat. “I’m gonna come, Haru, I’m so close, _fuck_ —”

“Me too—” Haru hardened his jaw, shutting his eyes as he aimed for that spot—where Rin would feel best. “I’m close too…” he breathed hard into Rin’s jaw, groping from his hips to his shuddering, thick cock, and pumped it every time he plunged in. His other hand moved from Rin’s ass, trailing to lift the underside of Rin’s thigh so he could hit a little deeper.

“Oh, _fuck_ —!!” Rin threw his head back, pressing his body into the rocking bed, the overwhelming sensation flowing from his lips. “Haru—t-too much—I can’t—s’too much…!” his chest heaved desperately as his cries slurred together, his hands gripping Haru’s shoulders for release. “How’m’I—gonna— _walk_ —shit—I can’t— _I can’t_ —!”

He caught Rin’s spilling mouth with his again, his cock threatening to burst with Rin’s wanton, lewd cries. Haru held his breath just before his release, craning his neck so he collected Rin’s broken whines in an open-mouthed kiss.

“Haru— _Haru_ —!!”

“ _Mn_ —Rin…!”

* * *

Haru held his elbow in a small yawn as he trodded from the bathroom, returning to bed with tissues and clothes strewn across the floor. Rin looked up to the ceiling like a hospital patient, slack in his arms as he lazily craned his neck to Haru.

“The fuck am I supposed to swim?”

Haru shrugged before joining him under the covers. “You’ll have to stay here with me instead.”

Rin’s head rolled onto Haru’s shoulder, hiding his flushed smile as they laid together in a soothing afterglow. “…Suppose I’ll have to.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unedited late night smut I decided to throw in here vuv I'll do all that checking in the morning XP


	4. [01/30] Holding Hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A basic step for any romantic couple (Part of the [30 Day OTP Challenge](http://hamstr.tumblr.com/post/27439984190/ericandys-30-day-otp-challenge))
> 
> Rated G

The first time they hold hands, it takes a little while.

They’re on their first date, and they’re heading to the aquarium on a little lonely sidewalk: Rin’s barely got it together, Haru’s even more quiet than usual. Rin keeps tucking in that _one_ strand that he’s been _battling_ for ten minutes straight before going out and Haru’s rubbing the sleeve of his sweater he may have chosen meticulously because Rin said he liked it once upon a time.

First it’s the reality of ‘ _holy shit this is a date I’m on a date with Haru my boyfriend Haru’s my boyfriend this is a date I’m dating my boyfriend Haru_ ’ sprinting through Rin’s feverish mind, then it’s the reality of ‘ _…I’m on a date. With Rin._ ’ seeping into every crevasse of Haru’s one, their heads too high up in the clouds to enjoy the here and now.

Self-consciousness becomes a mode of processing, and each glance prefaces another darting away, with cleared throats and coloured cheeks to compliment a wonderful sort of agonising sheepishness—Haru’s deep, gradual; Rin’s frenetic, everywhere.

It’s a wonder when Haru finally lets go of his sleeve, and Rin goes to rub his pocket, that the skin of their knuckles grazes together.

It’s as electric as it’s evanescent, and Rin’s neck snaps a bit faster than Haru’s when they look at their hands, and then at each other. They take in the fresh hue of each other’s cheeks with a small breath, and realise they haven’t had a coherent conversation for the past five minutes.

The situation feels inescapably stupid.

Rin feels the buzz power through his blood, surging through his tiny grin as his fingers lightly knock into Haru’s knuckles. “Hey.”

Haru can’t help but blink at Rin’s silly, lovely chuckle. But his slow smile wins out over how his heart beats fast, and the sun frames Rin’s blush perfectly when he weaves his fingers in the gaps of Rin’s own. “…Hey.”

It’s soft; warm.

And when Rin squeezes back, tucking his chin into his collar as their shoulders bump, the world looks a little clearer.

And when Haru tucks in his wrist, so their strong arms twine even closer, the world looks a little brighter.

(Even though if it feels a little sweaty, but that’s beside the point.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drabble for the [30 Day OTP Challenge](http://hamstr.tumblr.com/post/27439984190/ericandys-30-day-otp-challenge), and not to be expected on schedule


	5. [02/30] Cuddling Somewhere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The somewhere being Rin's dorm when they're alone together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> School got me goin' like whoaaaaa atm ;D; Working on fic stuff slowly, so have a drabble for your patience! ^^
> 
> For the [30 day OTP challenge](http://hamstr.tumblr.com/post/27439984190/ericandys-30-day-otp-challenge) that I spontaneously decided to take on without actually abiding to the assumed 30-days-in-a-row schedule

“Are you gonna move over or what?”

Haru peeked his head over Rin’s shoulder, blinking at red bangs curtaining his soft grumble. Haru shuffled closer, creaking the bunk mattress so his chin rested gently at the crook of Rin’s neck.

“No.” Haru only shook his head.

“Tch,” Rin tried to scoff out his fluster. “Figures…”

“…Are you nervous?”

Rin stiffened at his soft question. At the sensation of Haru’s arms slipping around his midriff, he squirmed with a flush building in his cheeks. But it didn’t mean he subtly leaned into his warm hold, either.

“…Maybe,” he admitted softly, covering his embarrassment with a click of his tongue. “Wh-What’s it to you, anyway? I mean, it’s…”

“Mm?” Haru nosed the ends of Rin’s hair, tenderly kissing the strands and the firm head they cushioned. “What is it?”

“I—” Rin let out a gruff sigh to release some exasperation, some of the overwhelming warmth piling in his stomach at Haru’s soft love, _something_. “Well, for one, I’m tryna watch this—!”

“That thing?” Haru glanced at a black iPad propped up on a chair, streaming Finding Nemo with white Japanese captions lining the bottom of the virtual sea.

“ _Yeah_ , that _thing’s_ my new iPad!” he retorted indignantly, letting out a sullen whine. “…I wanted to properly watch this, y’know…”

Haru hugged Rin tighter. “You’ve watched it five times.”

“—Don’t fuckin’ diss Finding Nemo,” Rin knocked his head back so his glare flew to Haru’s unimpressed face better. “I won’t even care if it’s you, Haru, if you diss Finding Nemo—”

“I’m not dissing it,” Haru shrugged, going back to kiss by Rin’s ear again. “I just said you watched it five times.”

“That’s…” Rin rolled his head to the side. “Well.”

“True?” 

Rin could feel his laugh only because his lips were at his hair, sending waves of warmth down his spine. Even though he was pouting, Rin slid his hand over Haru’s slim wrist anyway. 

“…Shut up.”

“Speak up, Rin,” Haru’s head craned forward, his cheek rubbing soft against Rin’s. “I can’t hear you.”

Rin’s heart went insistent at his weak, wide ribcage, and Haru’s rising and falling—pushing the slightest against the curve of his back—made his fingers tremble with a gradual heat. The feeling of Haru’s legs lightly wrapped around his—even Haru sitting behind him, hugging him—parched his throat with a dizzy, heady nervousness.

“God fuckin’—” Rin spun his head around, a mess of blushing annoyance all over his face. “I _said_ shut up— _mm_ —!”

Their lips caught just after Rin chewed his own, making them a bit plump, a little slick as he sighed into Haru’s sudden, soft lip-lock. He swiped his tongue along Rin’s bottom lip, leaving a small shudder as Haru broke away with a slow pop, the movie turning into white noise as their breaths skimmed over each other’s tingling mouths. 

They opened their eyes with a small breath, taking in each other’s warm colour under the shadow of a bunk, the yellow light illuminating the dorm from the lilac evening warded off by the window.

Haru’s face was pink, his mouth small with the shape of his name. “Rin—”

A surge pushed Rin forward, pushing him up to Haru’s parted lips again. It was slow, sensual as Haru gave a breathy hum into his mouth, as Haru started to clutch, squeeze Rin’s defined hipbone instead of innocently resting his hand there before. Breaths were steady, streaming, deep with each languid, warm kiss, and the sounds of their mouths a touch wet, smacking quietly, grew in a consuming crescendo until Rin only wanted to sink deeper and deeper. 

His arm went to clutch Haru’s firm shoulder, his hand skimming across his clavicle so it could cup Haru’s slim neck, so Rin could pull the addictive swell of those lips closer. He pulled himself so his body faced Haru’s properly, so Haru leaned onto his swelling chest instead of his back. Then Haru slithered his tongue in the dip between hs lips, making Rin’s hold on his nape twitch with a soft moan that vibrated between them.

“Mn…haa…”

His whispers drew a flame in Haru’s core, through the tangle of his veins so it brewed hotly in his everywhere, in his whole body fell onto Rin’s more completely. They tipped onto the bunk with a ripple in the mattress, with Haru pressing down on Rin’s body as he tugged a fist of black, soft hair.

“ _Nh_ …” Rin’s head bobbed in a swallow, and his eyes fluttered open in the second they released for a small breath. “God, Haru, you…”

Haru’s lips wandered down to his jaw, and Rin tipped his head into the pillow with a soundless inhale, clenching Haru’s thin shirt so he clawed the muscles undulating below slightly.

“What happened to watching the movie?” Haru quipped softly, not laving the pulse yet as he peppered kisses along Rin’s jawline. All the while cocooning Rin’s strong, shifting body, his arms never unfurling from their close embrace for a moment.

“ _Ugh_ ,” Rin let out a rough whine as he looped his arms around Haru’s shoulders, bending his head down so he nuzzled Haru’s head of hair. “Just shut the fuck up and cuddle me, will you?”

Haru chuckled into their kiss.


	6. Developing Resistance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When it comes to being Rin and Haru's close friends, it's all about acceptance and developing appropriate resistance.
> 
> (Rated T for making out)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "tbh i feel like when rin and haru start dating they're always making out or touching each other's thighs or ass or whatever and at first everyone is so uncomfortable and always yelling at them to get a room, but eventually they all get used to it so whenever rinharu gets all touchy (which is all the time) everyone else isn't even phased" — anon
> 
> "you know what you're so fucking _right_ " — me

We now bear witness to a typical outing between the Iwatobi boys, with the special addition of Sousuke, since Rin and Haru’s relationship,

* * *

“Rei-chan,” Nagisa tugged on his sleeve. “How many hours do you think Haru-chan and Rin-chan kiss?”

“Well, to answer that is simple!” Rei pushed up his glasses, proud to explain his logical clarity while Rin and Haru grunted breathily in their make-out session in the background. “The question is essentially the same as calculating how many times we are able to meet up as a group, plus the time they are together without our company—”

“Rin,” he whispered between smacks. “Open your mouth—a bit—”

“Ah—” Rin parted his lips, where Haru slipped his tongue between. “ _Mh_ , nn~”

“— _Ergo_ , the first step will give us the amount of time we all spend together, which will contribute to Haruka-senpai and Rin-san’s kissing time!”

Rin grinned into swelling lips. “Where’re you touching?”

Haru palmed Rin’s back pocket, tracing while staring into hooded red. “Where you like.”

“—Ooh, I get it!” Nagisa cupped the side of his fist. “You split the question to make it easier—divide and conquer!”

Rin tugged a fist of black hair, smirking into Haru’s low gasp. “Like that?”

“Cut it out— _ah_ …”

“—Precisely!” Rei grinned without reserve, pulling out a scrap of note paper before clicking his trusty mechanical pencil. “As I’m sure you’re aware, figuring out the number of hours we see each other is trivial mathematical conversion—”

“They talking about us?” Rin slid his palm over Haru’s thigh.

“Don’t know,” Haru drew in his bottom lip. “Stop talking.”

“—Swim practice is two hours every Tuesday and Friday, _however_ we must take into account that joint practices only regularly occur on _Fridays_ so we don’t add any extraneous time—”

“I see, I see!” Nagisa nodded fervently.

On the other side of the room, Makoto was chatting amiably with Sousuke.

“I’m sorry I learned about your shoulder through Kisumi,” Makoto inclined his head in apology. “I understand things like those are better told face-to-face.”

“No, s’okay…” he replied absently, his squint not quite directed at Makoto’s face. “Probably took the trouble out of saying…”

Rin gripped the back of Haru’s shirt. Sousuke pulled a face.

Makoto tilted his head. “Is something the matter?”

“No, it’s just—I know they’re together, but,” he kept peering over Makoto’s shoulder, and raised a tentative finger. “Is that…normal?”

“Oh?” Makoto looked back, pouting in consideration. “Well, I guess we’ve all grown used to it,” he shrugged, before laughing sheepishly. “At least their passion’s consistent.”

“I know Rin never shuts up about the guy, but this is kinda—”

Haru’s hot lips dragged down. Rin bit down a yelp.

“…Distracting.” Sousuke finished.

“Yeah, they’ve surprised us a lot since they’ve started dating,” Makoto nodded. “But in the end they’re as stubborn with us as they’re with each other. So we’ve gotten thicker skin in the process, I suppose!”

Sousuke grimaced at the sight of tongue. “…Suppose so.”

“—Adding on Haruka-senpai and Rin-san’s time alone, and gratuitously assuming the entirety of their time together consists of kissing—”

“Which is probably true!” Nagisa cut in.

“—Their kissing time sums up to a total of six hours a week, give or take scheduling variables during the week and weekend to provide a range of four to seven hours a week in kissing!”

“Whoa~!” Nagisa clapped in awe. “That’s an impressive amount of time just making out!”

“Indeed,” Rei propped up his glasses solemnly. “Truly, their relationship is on a very involved level.”

“Four to seven hours sounds a bit much,” Makoto chimed in. “Is it really that long of a time?”

“Yes!” Rei crossed his arms, brimming with confidence. “I have already properly double-checked my working, and the calculations are—as expected—perfect!”

“Mhm! I even checked, which makes it a successful triple-check! Rei-chan’s math really is amazing!”

“Isn’t it?!” his satisfied laughter masked a low thump.

“Uh,” Sousuke blinked. “They’re kind of…”

“Ah, they’re on the floor again,” Makoto huffed through a smile, like a mother towards her children roughhousing. “That took a little longer than expected.”

“Yeah, this time was about twice as long,” Nagisa nodded at the couple kissing deeply on the tatami. “Not to mention Haru-chan’s on top again.”

“I think their intimacy dynamic is equal overall, though,” Rei commented, before looking to Makoto appropriately. “Shall we head to Makoto-senpai’s house again?”

“Sure!” Makoto twinkled, motioning up Sousuke helpfully before looking to the tangled couple on the ground. “Haru, we’ll be at my place again, alright? You and Rin can come over when you’re done.”

He grunted acknowledgement before slipping a hand under Rin’s shirt.

“Ooh, Haru-chan actually responded this time!”

“However he and Rin-san are truly focused at the task on hand—befitting of our seniors’ diligence!”

“Is there anything you have in mind to eat, Yamazaki-kun?”

“I’m not too hungry. And just Sousuke’s fine.”

* * *

And thus concludes our preview of the boys’ typical outing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I literally threw this together in an hour beauty is not guaranteed B|


	7. Perks of a Weekend Leave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sousuke's out, so Rin and Haru are in. (Rated E)

Awash in the inky night, Samezuka Academy was quiet. Nothing could be discerned in Rin's dorm, save for the faint creaking of two, heavy bodies rocking together on the mattress.

"Mm...mh... _mm_ —" Haru's eyes rolled back, fluttering shut as his jaw fell to let out a breathless moan. "Rin, nn," he called out in a whisper, fingers clawing at Rin's back, just his blanket covering their indecency.

"Ngh, _Haru_ ," he exhaled hotly, the steam of his breath skimming over Haru's neck, trickling through his tight, shaking body. "Yeah, _fuck_..."

Their muted, gasping pants resounded in the space of the bunk, and filtered out into the hot, hot air. Haru's back was flat against the quaking bed, his feet planted, knees up, thighs spread while Rin was pressing his chest onto his, sliding forward and back, hips constant and slamming. Haru tried to even his breathing, ignored the filling thrusts going in time with the audible slapping, just tried to hold on as Rin poured all his focus into pumping and entering him again—again— _again_.

"Nh..." Haru swallowed to purse his lip, his legs twitching and back curling, shocks arcing through his body with each quick thrust. " _Mm_..."

"Feels good..." Rin gasped out, elbows planted at Haru's sides, hands hooked under Haru's shoulders to pull himself in deeper. "Shit, feels _good_ —"

He muffled his gruff yell into the pillow, just beside Haru's head where it reverberated through to his aching, tight core. Haru started to pant more openly, feeling more and more helpless that Rin started to speed up, his abs sliding even faster over his weeping, swollen cock.

" _Ah_ —" his bare thighs clenched around Rin's pressing hips as he hit deeper, went faster. His voice lodged thick in his throat as Rin latched his hot, soft lips there, gently gnawing over his racing pulse." _Ri_ — _i_ \- —ah, _ah_ —!"

" _Shhh_ , Haru," Rin murmured over his parted lips, softening their groans into low, straining whimpers. "Walls are thin, yeah?"

He dipped his head in for a warm, deep kiss, so Haru's erratic, growing moans went lost in the throbbing flesh of their lips. Rin took the chance to draw out slower, to thrust even harder so Haru's slick, firm body bucked into his as their searching, sloppy kisses muffled each other from crying out in the dark.

"Mn— -ah-- _mmf_ —-mm -—"

Every muscle was jumping, twitching—quivering and shuddering before releasing. Haru's legs stretched and curled desperately as he clutched around Rin's neck, mindlessly tugging his damp, red hair as they wetly kissed through their raw, uneven gasping.

"Rin, ah," Haru pulled back with a pliant pop of their lips, his hips grinding down like it were possible. "I'm coming, I'm going to—oh," his ass pushed up the mattress. He arched into Rin's chest, eyes knocked open in a soundless, open-mouthed cry. " _Oh_ —- -"

"I'm close too, I'm," the words dribbled from Rin's lips, barely understandable as his hands grasped for slim, shaking hips. "C'mon Haru, we're gonna—let's come together, yeah?" he smiled breathlessly, his eyes shut and his hair sticking, body and hips pushing. "S'okay, s'okay, jus' come with me."

"Nh—ah— _ah_ ," Haru writhed below, everything on the brink, every muscle threatening to burst with his cock as he was climbing and climbing and reaching that peak where everything would overflow. "M-Mm, nn, _hnh_."

"Shit, shit, mother— _fuck_ ," Rin was in burning ecstasy, sinking his cock deep into Haru's warm, tight, slippery heat. It was primal, and he loved how Haru shifted under him, as Rin hissed into his jaw, panted along his cheeks. "Just come with me, come with me, come wi' me, Haru-— -"

The night, the heat, the embrace took away Haru's filter, drew the words from his nipped, kissed lips like a string for a web.

"Love you—Rin," he sighed into the scorching air.

"Love you, I love you, Haru, I fuckin' —oh, _oh_ ," Rin shook to the bone as he buried deep inside, memorising the shape of that heat as he came hard, messy, shuddering. "God f-fuck, _Haru_...!"

Haru realised the jerk of his cock before he hit a nerve-jolting orgasm, which spilled out in the hitch of his body, in the heat of his gasp as he twitched through and rode it out in a crashing wave.

" _Rin_...!"

* * *

"So what the _fuck_ happened to the no jacking off rule when I was gone?" Sousuke glowered, crossing his arms.

"Hey, well, technically," Rin reasoned through a fierce blush, adjusting his cap while Haru waited for him outside the dorm. "I wasn't jacking _off_ "— _more so than taking my turn nailing my hot, hot boyfriend_ —"I was just spending the weekend with Haru like I said I would, so—"

"You guys fucked _four times_ in the last two days."

"Wha—I—!" he nearly dropped his cap from spluttering so much. " _How'd you_ —?!"

"Rin, you're being too loud," Haru popped his head in through the door. "I can hear everything from here."

"Wh-—y-you mean," Rin's eyes bugged out, cheeks overfilling with red. "We—I -us, hear, heard, wha--—?"

Sousuke sighed. "Why d'you _think_ we've a no jacking off rule..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoped the late night smut was entertaining o/ x) will edit in the morning


End file.
